Not a Love Song
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: -:Song-Fic:- Saber decides to sing a song with Rosetta, Ice and even Shadow. Who knew this would bring people together? -:Sonamy, Shadice, Sabetta:- Song by: Ross Lynch from Disney's Austin and Ally Rated for Mild Language


**Not a Love Song**

Me: Hey guys! I just got bored so I whipped this up for the fun of it!

Kiara: Yup!

Mew: Ahhh... It's been awhile...

Me: You said it!

Mew: She doesn't own anything but the plot, Ice, Rosetta and Saber!

Me: This is the first fic that my brand new OCs Rosetta and Saber appear so let's enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Saber!" cried a fifteen year old green hedgehog, running towards a yellow hedgehog.

"Hm? Oh hey Rosetta!" greeted Saber.

"You ready?" she asked, her blue eyes gleaming with joy.

"You bet!"

"Hey guys! I'm here!" yelled another fifteen year old blue hedgehog, "Am I late?"

"Nope Ice just in time!" replied Rosetta, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks! Are we on?" Ice asked, smiling.

"Almost! We have to wait for the MC..." awnsered Saber.

"Oh... Is Shadow here yet...?" she asked again curiously.

"No... Why?" asked Saber, 'Does she _like_ him...?'

"Oh um... He's playin' an instrument for it so..."

"How d'you convince him?" Rosetta asked, knowing about her crush.

"Oh, it was easy, all I needed was a truckload of mud!" she exclaimed.

"..."

"Ok, ya, don't gaze off like I'm dumb..."

Then a black hedgehog appeared in a gust of wind, glaring at Ice. He looked like he was in a foul mood today...

"I'm here..." he muttered.

"Oh cheer up Shad...ow..." said Ice, not wanting him to raise his foul mood level.

**"Next up is Saber, Rosette and Ice! With a guest of... Shadow?" **the MC responded to the crowd.

Loads of screaming was heard from the front.

"Ai... Amy..." muttered Ice, running on with her guitar case.

She glanced at Shadow, "You ok?"

"Yeah..."

They headed on stage and got in their positions, Shadow on the drums, Ice whom is next to him on the guitar while Rosetta stood there, and Saber out in front.

"This is for you Sonic! And not to mention Amy!" cried Saber into the microphone, killing most ears.

Out at a table where the Sonic gang was hanging, Sonic was really confused,

'Hey! How the hell does this guy know my name?'

"Hey Amy?" asked Sonic, poking his fangirl.

She turned to face him and asked, "Yeah Sonikku?"

"Why does he know my name?" Sonic asked, with a strangly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Oh didn't you hear the MC? If not, look at the two in the back Sonic, you'll see," she replied, turning towards the stage.

'The two in the back...'

He gazed up as the song began,

"You're always on my mind," he started as he grabbed Rosetta's hand, and smiled and continued,

"I think about you all the time  
Um, no," Saber then, pushed her away with light force.

"Lets not talk about it  
Drama: We can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it,"

'The two in the-HOLY SHIT SINCE WHEN DID SHADOW GET IN THERE WITH ICE?' Sonic screamed in his head as he noticed the two.

Amy stood up and blushed as she nervously asked, "Hey Sonic, wanna dance?"

"Sure, the song's pretty chatchy I guess," he shrugged, heading onto the dancefloor with Amy.

"Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing," he continued as he kept dancing around with Rosetta.

"Hey Shadow?" whispered Ice.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You're really good at playing the drums, I can't argue with that," she complimented.

"Umm... Thanks... I guess..." he replied, a faint blush appeared on his muzzle.

"When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care," he continued with a smile, now winking with his partner, making her blush.

"Easy to tell you're bluffing  
Now please don't take this the wrong way," he continued again, gazing over at Sonic and Amy.

"Amy you're amazing..." said Sonic as he danced, but soon came to a stop.

"Thanks Sonic, you too..." she replied blushing.

"Start clapping!" yelled Rosetta, starting to clap.

"I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love," Saber sang again, joining the clap formation.

Shadow and Ice nodded to the beat as Sonic and Amy stood there, just gazing at eachother's eyes.

"Well it's not a love song, not a love song  
I love the way you get me but," Saber was really enjoying the singing as he twirled Rosetta again.

Then a stage worker shone the spotlight onto the couple.

Ice giggled as Shadow smirked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song."

'I wish it was a love song...' thought Amy as Sonic started leaning in.

"I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love," he continued this time smiling at Rosetta, making her smile back.

"The way you sing with me through it  
I guess I always knew it."

'This Saber dude is really doing good huh?' thought Sonic as he kept leaning in.

"Ahh... Love..." sighed Ice as she gazed over at the close-to-be-kissing couple.

"Yeah..." replied Shadow, agreeing.

"I love the way you get me but  
Correct me if I'm wrong."

Their lips finally met and the music suddenly became quieter to them, but the Sonic team... They all chuckled/giggled and took a picture of that moment.

"This is not a love song, not a love song," he finished, getting an applause from everybody but the two lovebirds.

Finally the two parted, seeing fans go wild.

"Yup! This is definitly not a love song," chuckled Shadow.

**"That's it folks... Blah blah blah..."**

"Sonic..." sighed Amy as they both headed back to their seats.

Offstage, Saber and Rosetta were chatting with eachother.

"Rosetta you were amazing!"

"No Saber YOU were the star!"

"Well I don't think so but hey, thanks!"

"Thank you too Saber!" replied the blushing green hedgehog.

"Umm... Rosetta, I've been meaning to tell you this but... I love you... I always have..." said a blushing Saber.

"Oh..." was her response.

'Dang did I blow it? I probally did...' he thought.

"I-umm... Actally love you too..." she replied shyly, giving him a large hug.

On the other side Shadow and Ice were talking together for unknown reasons.

"So... Shadow... Who do you like?" Ice asked awkwardly.

"Why do you wanna know?" he replied.

"I-er... JUST TELL ME!"

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW WHO YOU LOVE! I LOVE YOU SO IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE I'LL HELP YOU GET HER! ... Oh..." Ice stopped as she realized what she said, "I um... Care for you..."

She looked down in embarrasement, "I'm... Sorry..."

He was shocked, but he smiled back and hugged her, "It's ok really..."

"Thanks Shadow..."

* * *

Me: Yeah, stupid crappy ending so yeah, I really know that I should be updating, but I'm in a one-shot and song-fic mood right now, so... It'll take awhile to update... Sorry...


End file.
